heroes_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eloise Hammond
(Midfielder) |number = 14 |element =Earth |team = Dogwood Park (First Team) Dogwood Park (Second Team) (former) Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 01 Chrono Storm Shinsei America Heroes |debut_game = Heroes Eleven GO Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme |debut_anime = Episode 025 (GO) Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}}Eloise Hammond is a major supporting character in Heroes Eleven GO and later on, in Heroes Eleven GO Chrono Stone. She is a midfielder for Dogwood Park, Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone), Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 01 and Chrono Storm. Profile Heroes Eleven GO *''"The super player returning from Italy. She has a kind, chivalrous spirit."'' Appearance Personality Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Heroes Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 106 *'Dribbling': 135 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 60 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 127 *'Lucky': 98 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 85 ---- Mixi Max Form *'GP': 163 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 124 *'Dribbling': 163 *'Block': 87 *'Catch': 110 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 132 (162) *'Lucky': 62 All stats are fully upgraded. Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Heroes Eleven GO= *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'SH Denrai Houto ' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SK Konshin!' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SK Konshin!' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' (Mixi Max) |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'SH Denrai Houtou ' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SK Powerful Shooter' ---- Mixi Max Form *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'SK Stamina Plus 30' *'SK Yama no Kokoroe' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Normal Form *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'OF Acrobat Keep' ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Mixi Max Form *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Keshin Armed Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KHA Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Mixi Max Form *'KHA Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Sakamoto Ryouma' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Sakamoto Ryouma' **'SK Power Dribble' *'MIMAX Shammel Campbell' **'SH Tiger Drive' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Sakamoto Ryouma' **'SK Power Dribble' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Sakamoto Ryouma' Trivia *In the manga of Chrono Stone, she joined the tennis club, but in the anime, she joined the karate club. *She used to be Dogwood's ace striker before leaving to Italy. Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Shinsei America Heroes Category:Dogwood Park GO